Nothing Even Matters
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Yeah I know Corny title haha : Just some one-shots between James and Logan the first ones a two-shot though haha My First Jagan im excited please review


**A/N So I felt like writing a Jagan (: Why ? Because I havent written one yet haha. Its weird actually ive written :Kogan,Kames ,And Kenlos...Why do they all involve Kendall ?Because he's smexy ? Yeah thats prolly it haha but I love Jagan there so cute (: Idk why but they are so here my dear readers is a One-Shot for my second Favorite Pairing(: Jagan!So these are like based off of some Taylor Swift first one is Love Story.  
><strong>

I walked down the steps quietly.I looked across the room at all the people mingling. Today was the day that I would have to pick someone to marry.I don't want to marry.I wont marry someone I don't know and Don't love.I looked across the floor of people mingling . All the guys picked out were cute but not my type they're all here for the same thing money . Why else would you marry a prince like me?To be get in royalty . To get in my pants ? To treat others badly?That's what they're all here for and I don't want any of them The one guy I want isn't even he's in the room he's in the kitchen cleaning and bringing food in and out to these guest who I don't even know.I'm not sure they know me . Maybe I could just go back there and see him?I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.I turned for the kitchen when my fathers voice boomed over everyone.I watched every eye turn to him I slowly kept walking to the kitchen If I was lucky he wouldn't see me.

"Welcome everyone to our home please meet my wife Evangeline"He said loudly."And my sneaky but not sneaky enough son Logan"I stopped turning around slowly.I smiled nervously waving at everyone.

"And where would thy be going my son?"He asked raising an eyebrow.I shrugged looking down at the floor.

"Uh you know...just gonna ...go and...check on. thee uh...Meals to be served to our ...uh Magnificent looking guests."I said gesturing to all the people . He shook his head he could obviously see thru my lie.I sighed slouching and walking back over to him.I walked up the steps slowly never meeting his eye."Now my son"He said to all of the strangers in our home."Is looking to marry."I shook my head sadly.I looked at my mother with pleading eyes she knew I loved that boy in the Kitchen she knew I only wanted to be with him . She looked back at me with apologetic eyes.I already know she tried to talk him out of this.

"You have all been selected by the royal guards so we trust all of you however let this be known."He paused raising a finger in the air."If anyone in here is to hurt my son he will be beheaded."I looked up at him begging for him to meet my he wasn't focused on me though he was focused on the loud noise from the kitchen.I turned running down the stairs and running to the Kitchen."ILL SEE WHAT IT IS!"I shouted I would get in trouble but my father would never make a scene in front of people.I pushed through the doors breathing heavily I turned to see James frantically picking up pieces of shared glass he looked up at me his frown becoming a smile he dropped the glass in his hands running over to me . He picked me up and swung me around.I laughed laying my head on his shoulder.

All the workers in the kitchen smiled mumbling about how cute we are . He placed me down pecking my lips a thousand times.I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled its been weeks since I had last seen him since my father had gotten tired of us being together he said I needed someone more presentable . He looked at me smile wide.

"Tell me this isn't a dream"I shook my head.

"Im glad its not"I said bringing him down for a kiss.I felt him smile against my lips he picked me up swinging me around again."I missed you so much"I said in between kisses.

"I missed you more"He said placing me down and rubbing his nose against mine making me giggle.I heard the door close backed me James backed up quietly looking down at the ground.I sighed turning around to see my father glaring at me."This is not respectable manner for a prince!"He shouted quietly."You don't not fraternize with the."He glared darkly at James."With the _Peasants_"

"But father I love him"I pleaded turning back towards James.I grabbed his hand and smiled he smiled back squeezing my hand tightly.I felt strong hands at my hips pulling me away.I grabbed on tightly to James' hand he grabbed my arm with a desperate look on his face my hand slipped from his and he fell to the ground."Now because I am your father and I love you He wont die."I felt hot tears starting to fall down my face."But if I ever catch you with him again he will be banished from the Kingdom!"He shouted loudly

"NO!"I screamed, trying to wriggle my way free from his grasp to get closer to James but he was to strong."Now say goodbye to the Peasant"He said dragging me out of the Kitchen.

"I Love You James"I said quietly.

"I Love you to Logie"He said looking like he was going to die my father snorted loudly at the nick name.

He dragged me back into the ball room kicking and screaming . He groaned loudly dropping me on the floor with a thud.I wiped at my tears but more kept coming out.I curled up into a ball and cried loudly.I heard two set of feet stop in front of me.I looked up and saw a young man about my age with spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes looking down at me."Are you ok?"He asked reaching out his hand.I coughed a little from my crying I nodded getting up and grabbing his hand."What's wrong"His voice was calm and sensitive.I nodded my my lip started to quiver and I threw myself into his arms he stumbled back a bit trying to catch me."IT-IT-ITS NOT FAIR!"I cried he rubbed circles in my back."Uh im Carlos by the way."My sobbing settled down a bit and I looked at him confused."Prince Carlos from India?"I asked slurring most of my words he just nodded I stepped back and he reached out his hand I shook it lightly."So what's not fair?"He asked walking slowly.I followed him and wiped at my eyes again."The person I truly Love is in that Kitchen working for me and im not aloud to see him"I crossed my arms he nodded his head."What's his name?"

"James"I said smiling just the thought of him made my stomach flip in circles.

"Well If I loved someone I'd be with them."He said stopping when we reached the door.

I sighed loudly."Well I would be but im not aloud."

"Say's who?"He asked opening the door for me.I smiled stepping outside.I felt my father's smile on my back.I just shrugged it off and kept walking if he thinks ill leave James for him he's got another thing coming.

"Say's my stupid father"I said kicking a rock . Why did I do that?That poor rock:(.

"That shouldn't stop you no one should come in the way of true love trust me I know"He said sitting on the bench by the lake."What do you mean?"I asked he sighed taking in a deep breath.

"Well im kinda in love with one of my servants to"He smiled"His names Kendall and he is the best thing that's ever happened to me"He said but then he frowned."But my parents won't let us marry either But im trying to find a way to go against that."He said a tear falling down the side of his face.I smiled a plan forming in my head like I said before my father would never make a scene in front of an audience that mattered to him.

"What would you say if I said I could help?"I said smirking

"What do you mean?"He asked looking at me still frowning.

"Well lets just say I have a plan"I said .He smiled and hugged me tightly muttering thank you's over and over again . James was going to be mine ill make sure of it I would make sure Carlos got to be with Kendall too. We would all eventually happily ever after as long as my plan goes as I wish it to everything will be fine.

**A/N Wow thats the most I've ever written for a I think(: So that was Part one of Love Story.(: Man These are supposed to be a collection of one-shots what went wrong?Nothing this was just to long haha so they're are gonna be like...three more after part two and i WILL finish it haha thanks please Review and tell me if you think I should continue Means alot (:**

** -Ahmazingly-Weird**


End file.
